


Needy

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Asexual Agent Maine, Asexual Character, Autistic Character, Blow Jobs, Demisexual Agent Washington, Demisexual Character, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Maine and Wash don't have sex often, but when they do its usually because Wash looks a little <i>too</i> cute for anyone's good. Combine that with how shamelessly and delightfully responsive he always is, and well... it gets more than a little hard to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> It’s smut fic time, apparently. This is somehow the longest smut fic I’ve written yet? Didn’t expect that but maybe I should have considering. Anyway, so whilst my MaineWash aren’t ever sexual in my main timeline and even in AUs they’re not very sexual either, I’m... self-indulgent trash so here.

The bedroom was filled with the sound of Wash’s singing as Maine lay on the bed, tablet in their lap and their head nodding along to the tune. Wash took obscenely long showers now that he had no reason to ration his time, Maine had found; it was always a good idea to have their tablet on hand with a good (well, bad) mystery novel loaded up to read as they waited.

It was also a good idea to try and get in the shower before Wash did, but that was harder than it sounded. So they just had to wait.

They glanced up when they heard the singing and the water stop, looking away from a particularly interestingly written passage justifying some strange turn in the story, watching the bathroom door. They was the sound of shuffling fabric and the squeak of wet feet on the floor, then the door swung open and Wash stepped out.

His blonde hair, the black roots definitely coming in, was an absolute mess where he had tried to dry it off with a towel. His freckled skin was flushed slightly from the warm water, still slightly wet. The towel he’d tied around his waist was definitely not tied the right way, and was lopsided. He was grinning, scratching the back of his head as he kicked the door shut behind him. He was covered the faint scent of his usual orange scented shampoo and shower wash.

Maine lowered their tablet, putting it down on the bedside table.

Well now, being that cute was probably illegal.

“Heh, sorry, was I loud?” Wash asked, standing on his tip toes for a moment. Maine shook their head, sitting up, “You better not be lying.”

“A little,” Maine shrugged, “No problem. Nice voice.”

“Well now I know you’re lying,” Wash said, giving them a playful look and stretching out. The towel came a little looser, and he made a content noise as his muscles unknotted. Maine shifted to sit with their one leg crossed, the other out in front of them. Wash raised a brow at them, and Maine raised a brow in return – well, more like they wiggled their brows in return.

Wash made a little ‘ohhh’ face and then, with a badly hidden grin, pulled his best ‘woe is me!’ face. He even added a dramatic flourish of his hand, raising it to his forehead.

“Oh man wouldn’t it just suck if Maine tried to capture me right now, when I’ve only _just_ gotten out of the shower? That would be _such_ a _pain_ , it would be the worst thing ever,” He droned, more than a hint of amusement in his voice. He peeked out from under his hand just a little, and just enough to see Maine grinning, “ _Of all time._ ”

Maine couldn’t hold back their laugh, and in the next moment they’d clambered off the bed and gone after Wash.

But Wash was quick, and smaller than Maine. With one hand grasping the top of his towel he darted around the end of the bed to the other side, kicking the trunk at the end of the bed so that it became an obstacle. He looked back at Maine with a taunting grin, wiggling his eyebrows in an exaggerated mockery of Maine’s earlier gesture, and laughed when they clambered over the trunk and came after him with a playful growl. But Wash was _still_ quick, and even with his towel barely hanging on he easily clambered and slid across the bed to the other side.

Maine wasn’t going to give up, though. Their bedroom wasn’t huge, there wasn’t a lot of space either side of the bed and it wouldn’t take a lot to corner him. Wash, however, knew that just as well as Maine did. And so it quickly became a game of matching the other’s movements, stood on either side of the bed and moving whenever the other did. Maine growled playfully with every shift, and Wash laughed in turn.

Eventually somebody had to make a dash for it, and that someone happened to be Wash. Giving up on waiting Maine out he made a move to run into the bathroom, giving him the ultimate advantage of a lockable door, but he had to get past Maine to do get there. It was hit or miss, usually, if he could slip past his larger partner in such a tight space, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him trying.

He made his move, jumping over the trunk and going for the bathroom door.

It was a miss. Maine scooped him up with absolute ease, sweeping him off his feet and pulling him up into his arms where he was _immediately_ tickled.

“I’ve been caught! Oh no!” Wash laughed, barely getting the words out between every new round of laughter as Maine tickled him without mercy. They managed to hold him up and close to their chest with just one arm, leaving their other free to tickle him as much as they liked. Wash squirmed and flailed, his face and neck flushing red as he laughed and playfully swatted at their chest, “ _Maine!_ Oh my god!”

Maine chuckled, holding him closer and tickling his very ticklish ribs as they turned back to the bed. They leant onto it, one knee up on the mattress with the other foot on the floor, so that they could lie Wash in the centre. There they were able to lean over him, still tickling his exposed sides and pressing kisses to the freckles covering his shoulders at the same time. Wash continued to squirm and laugh, swatting at them and kicking out, until finally he shook his head.

“O-Okay enough tickling, oh my gosh,” He said through laughs, and Maine knew he meant it. Their hands stopped moving, resting on Wash’s hips instead, but their lips remained pressed to the freckled skin of Wash’s neck. They traced them up the path of Wash’s jugular, pressing a kiss to his pulse and eliciting a soft noise from the man below them, “Mm, Isaac…”

Maine let out a low rumbling growl, the vibration definitely transferring to Wash’s skin if the way he squirmed was anything to go by. They let their hand slowly slip further down his hip, finding the edge of the lopsided towel where it was at its lowest and glancing up for confirmation.

It was then Wash’s pleasantly content smile became a smirk, and Maine felt two smaller hands on their chest. As always, with Wash, they gave in easily and found themself on their back with Wash hovering over them. They rolled their eyes, playfully.

“Mm, you good?” Wash asked, kissing Maine’s jaw and nuzzling against their pulse. Maine heard the sound of material shuffling again, and moments later heard the dull flump of what he assumed was the towel onto the floor. They nodded at their partner, leaning into the touch, “Tell me if you aren’t at any point, mm’kay?”

Wash moved to kneel between Maine’s knees. His fingers traced down their sides, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake, until they reached the waistband of their sweats. Two fingers from each hand hooked under the elastic, and, with a little assistance from Maine lifting their hips, Wash tugged the sweatpants down.

Maine had to shuffle around a bit to kick them off, as unglamorous as it was and as much as it made Wash laugh, but then the man’s attention was back on his partner. And, seeing as Maine had been lounging around in their pyjamas and there wasn’t any pesky underwear to deal with, his attention was very much on _all_ of his partner.

The grin on Wash’s face now fell somewhere between arousing and adorable.

He had to essentially climb over Maine to kiss them, one hand braced against the headboard and the other tracing slow circles on their hip. Maine’s larger hand cupped the base of his skull, brushing through the shorter hair there, pulling him down closer. Their noses squished together, earning a breathless laugh from Wash and a grin from Maine. Wash shook his head, kissing them again. Maine rumbled contently, and Wash practically melted at the sound.

When they next broke for air Wash’s attention shifted; he pressed a kiss to the place where their jaw and neck met, letting his lips brush against their skin as he followed the curve of the muscles in their neck and latched his lips over their pulse. He sucked softly at the skin, making Maine let out a quiet groan, and pulled away only when he knew he’d left a mark. A kiss was pressed to the growing patch of red, before the trail of his lips continued downwards.

Maine squirmed as his lips left a tingling path down their torso, and the intermittent kisses left warmth in their wake. When Wash reached their hipbone, now settled back between their knees once again, he stopped. He glanced up at Maine, raising his free hand with it curled into a fist, bobbing it up and down with a matching questioning expression. They responded with a firm nod, and Wash grinned.

With a soft, pleased noise he kissed from their hipbone to the cusp of their inner thigh. They were only half hard, so whilst pressing kisses to the sensitive skin of their inner thigh he wrapped his hand around them, stroking them slowly. He was almost immediately rewarded with a low rumbling noise, and he felt their muscles tense. A smile formed on his lips, pressing against their skin in a way they could definitely feel it, and he continued his slow stroking motion. He continued until he felt them become fully hard in his hand, and he couldn’t deny that he blushed.

He stopped the stroking gradually, watching the way Maine’s muscled tensed and then loosened as his hand came to a stop at the base. He saw Maine glance down at him, and looked back at them with an innocent smile. Maine’s own cheeks were definitely flushed, and they only got darker when Wash leant forward and pressed a kiss to the underside of the shaft.

They let out a low moan, dragged out longer as Wash traced up their length, pressing another kiss to the head. Wash was definitely blushing now; the low sound his partner made hit him in his chest and made his gut tighten in the best way. And when Wash blushed, he really blushed. He was quickly flushed from the bottom of his ears down to the base of his neck and the top of his chest, the sight of which earned an appreciative hum from Maine.

Wash only blushed deeper at that.

After double checking for approval off Maine, the now very bright red Washington flicked his tongue over their tip experimentally. When he heard a soft gasp he relaxed a little, and slowly he wrapped his lips around them and took them into his mouth a little at a time.

Maine grasped at the sheets beneath them, moaning and gritting their teeth; they had to make a conscious effort to force their hips down against the bed, to not buck up into Wash’s mouth before he was ready. Their eyes clamped shut, taking in the initial sensation and taking deep breaths; Wash’s mouth was warm and wet and _god_ , he’d already taken them in half way. His tongue traced a line up the underside of them, sending a shiver up their spine. They didn’t do this often, but Wash still knew how to handle Maine.

Wash bottomed out short of taking them in fully, but that didn’t matter in the slightest. Maine’s grip on the sheets tightened as their partner began to move his head back and forth, his hand returning to its previous motions to match, gritting their teeth and muffling the deep moan that escaped them. Wash built up a rhythm over the next few bobs of his head, slow and deliberate and letting him drag his tongue across their skin. He listened to the noises that Maine was making, and found himself rocking his hips to rub himself against the bed slightly. _God_ , their voice hit him at the best of times, let alone during moments like these.

He did, however, pause when he took notice of their tight grip on the sheets. He let them slip from his mouth with a quiet pop, provoking a soft whine from his larger partner, speaking with his lips still pressed lightly to the shaft and his hand still slowly stroking.

“Mm, remember that thing we found works for your arms last time, Isaac? Behind your head, holding the other elbow?” He said, his lips tickling the sensitive skin with every word.

Maine squirmed, but nodded. Right, that was what they’d done last time.

So that’s what they did now, loosening their grip on the sheets and folding their arms behind their head. They settled back like that, their grip on their own elbows already tight as Wash still didn’t move, and took a deep breath. When Wash was sure they were comfortable he smiled, and took them back into his mouth in one smooth motion. Maine groaned, pressing their head back against their arms and their grip tightening. _God_.

Wash returned to his previous rhythm with ease, flicking his tongue across the tip and along the underside at seemingly random moments that were somehow exactly the right moments. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Maine not to buck their hips, almost impossible in fact; their hips rolled upwards on instinct. Wash didn’t seem phased, but nevertheless he shifted so that his arms pressed them down at the hips as best as he could. He knew that Maine didn’t want to risk hurting him, and whilst he didn’t think they ever would, he would do whatever Maine needed to feel comfortable.

Wash was deceptively strong, and with their hips immobilised Maine was able to relax. They let out deep, breathy moans and sharp groans as Wash grew bolder with time. It wasn’t long before Maine felt the muscles in their abdomen tighten, and that feeling pooling deep in their stomach; they dug their nails into their own arms and their hips strained against Wash’s arms.

“D-David…” They groaned, speaking through gritted teeth. Wash made a muffled noise of acknowledgement, eliciting a gasp, but if anything he grew more eager. Maine didn’t exactly have the focus left to protest, either; they gasped sharply as their nerves were all suddenly alight, their hips jerking and everything but the sensation of their orgasm suddenly dulled.

When the sensation faded somewhat they were left panting, eyes closed and their muscles slack. They felt Wash pull away and shift on the bed, the springs creaking, and with a titled head sat up on their elbows. They watched as he grabbed the towel from the floor, bringing it up to his mouth.

They raised a brow, an amused smirk on their lips. Wash glared at them half-heartedly, wiping his mouth after spitting its contents into the towel and then throwing it to the floor in a ball.

“Oh shut up you, don’t give me that look. It was either I take one for the team and spit, or we make a mess,” He said, shuffling up the bed to straddle Maine’s abdomen. He draped his arms around their shoulders, nudging their noses together. They chuckled, reaching up and wiping the corner of his mouth where he hadn’t quite cleaned up properly. Wash blushed deeper.

“Cute,” Maine said, kissing his cheeks. The red colour deepened more, and Maine chuckled again. It was all too tempting, and all too easy, for them to start peppering kisses across the flushed, freckled expanse of skin in front of them. Wash squirmed and laughed as kisses covered him from his cheeks to his chest, tickling his skin and leaving lingering tingling sensations and warmth behind. Maine smirked, pressing a final kiss to the corner of his lips, “Very cute.”

Wash rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss them properly, “Mm, shush you.”

Maine didn’t say another word, kissing him back gladly and wrapping their arms around his waist, their fingers tracing patterns on his soft skin. Wash let out a content sigh, a purr rumbling in the back of his throat, his fingers brushing over the stubbly remains of Maine’s hair and enjoying how it made his skin tingle. Everywhere their bodies touched felt warm; their arms around him made him feel safe. His nerves were _alight_ with positive vibrations.

He squeaked a little when Maine’s picked him up, their arms under his ass and his legs wrapping around them on instinct, and laid him in the centre of the bed again. Their hands braced against the bed and the headboard, their weight gently pressing Wash into the mattress below him as they kissed him more firmly. Wash found himself purring again, leaning into the kiss and tracing his fingers down the back of their skull to the nape of their neck. He almost _whined_ when Maine pulled back from the kiss, and he definitely did when they brushed a finger up the length of him.

“ _Fuck_ …” He squirmed a little where he lay, his blush growing warmer, “Isaa _aac_ …”

“Mm,” Maine brushed their lips together, nipping gently at his lower lip, “Gotta tell me what you want.”

Wash whined again, but Maine muffled the sound with a kiss. When they pulled back again Wash was panting, and his hips rolled to rut himself against Maine’s abdomen. They couldn’t help but chuckle at that, but still they gently pinned his hips to the bed so that he couldn’t move them.

They brushed their lips over his pulse point and pressed a soft kiss to the skin, and they murmured, “David. C’mon.”

“P-Ple _ase_ Isaac… Want you to stroke me a-and… m-maybe finger me a lil’ since y-you only j-just c-came so I can’t… can’t have all of you…” Wash groaned, the blush on his face spreading up to the tips of his ears. Maine’s chest rumbled with a pleased growl, and they rewarded him with another kiss.

Carefully, after having Wash drop his legs from their waist and settling their one knee between his spread legs, they then reached over to the bedside table on Wash’s side. They quickly retrieved a bottle of lube from the drawer, uncapping it as they re-positioned themself and kneeling upright as they squirted some onto their palm. Wash was watching them closely, biting his lip and squirming a little as he cast his eyes over the wall of muscle that was Maine.

“G-Goddamn, Isaac… we may not do this often but god _damn_ …”

Maine chuckled, leaning over him to kiss him as they slicked their hands with the lube, “That’s because you’re demi, and I’m ace, David.”

“Mm, let me joke,” Wash said, eyes following them as they leant down over him. His eyes flicked to their lips, and he was once again rewarded with a quick kiss as they got themself into a more stable position.

As much fun as teasing Wash could be, Maine didn’t waste any more time; they grasped Wash firmly in their larger hand, and slowly began to stroke. His reaction was instant, a sharp gasp and a moan. Maine watched as his blush spread and listened as his breathing was shaken, slowly building up a rhythm with their strokes. Their thumb brushed along the underside deliberately, dragging a little behind the pace of the rest of their hand, and pressed firmly against the head.

Wash’s hips bucked into their hand, one hand grasping at their free arm and the other at the sheets. Maine watched him closely, paying attention to every reaction he had, listening to every little noise. And god, there were many little noises; whines and gasps, soft moans and quiet mutters of nonsense. Wash was delightfully responsive, he always was. It was impossible to keep him quiet, not that Maine would want to do so for even a second.

“I-Isaac… f- _fuck_ …” Wash whimpered, still squirming beneath them. His breathing was heavy and his face still flushed, his eyes tightly shut, “ _Fuck…_ ”

Maine kissed his neck, nuzzling against his jaw; they listened closely to every word he said and every sound he made, changing up the rhythm and pressure of their strokes every now and again and smirking at the way his reactions changed to match. Whenever their pace slowed or their grip loosened he’d say their name and whine more often, more needily; whenever their pace quickened or their grip tightened he’d moan louder and whimper; whenever their pace or their grip alternated, it was a delightful mix. When they let their hand come to a gradual stop, their grip remaining firm and their thumb rubbing against the underside of the head, he let out the loudest whine yet.

“Isaa _aac…_ ”

“Patience,” Maine said, gently nipping at his neck as they pulled away, sitting up.

Their free hand was still slick with lubricant, but just to be sure they uncapped the bottle and topped it up before tossing it to the side again. They nudged Wash’s inner thigh, prompting him to spread his legs a little further and settled themself properly between them. Their adjusted stance helped to keep his legs spread wide, and they were still able to see him clearly as they traced a finger down the length of his inner thigh. He shuddered, and Maine hummed in appreciation.

“Going to use my fingers now, okay?” They said, watching as Wash nodded eagerly.

“G- _God_ yes it’s okay…”

Maine chuckled.

Wash’s hips jerked when Maine’s fingers pressed against him, circling slowly. Maine watched him closely as they slowly pushed one finger into him, watching the way he immediately pressed towards the finger and raised his ass from the bed. They pushed in to the second knuckle, and his hips fell back to the bed as his breathing hitched. After waiting a moment to let his breathing even out again they began to thrust the finger back and forth, slowly. Wash’s breathing quickened, and his endless stream of sounds continued.

Once they were sure he was adjusted, Maine let their hand return to its previous rhythm. They delighted in the way Wash’s noises grew louder, and in watching the way he squirmed and tensed and rocked his hips. They watched as his thighs and abdomen tensed when, after asking, he slowly pressed a second finger into him. They bit their own lip as Wash bit his, muffling a gratuitously needy sounding cry as Maine’s fingers rubbed against his prostate. They swiped their thumb over his tip as a bead of pre-cum settled there, and put that much more focus on giving him the best they could. They may not do this often, but just as Wash knew how to handle Maine, Maine knew how to handle Wash; they knew his body and reactions like the back of their own hand.

So when they knew that Wash would be getting close, as his hips bucked more often and his noises grew louder and he grasped at whatever parts of Maine he could reach, they were quick to change their position. With practiced ease they pulled Wash onto their lap, letting him wrap his arms around their shoulders and press close to them whilst their hands kept going. His knees dug into their sides; his fingers pressed into the muscle of their back; his hips continued to rock against their hands.

He rested his head against their shoulder, his face scrunched up a little as he held his eyes tightly shut and dug his teeth into his lip – not that his noises were dulled, not at all. Maine watched him, looking down at him where he rested and watching the way his expression changed alongside his noises, every time that they switched the motion of their hands. It was when he buried his face against their neck, and his hips bucked more eagerly into their hands, that Maine knew he was on the edge.

Wash whimpered. He felt his gut twist and tighten and his whole body was tingling. He bucked against Maine’s hands, grasping tightly at their shoulders and muffling himself in their neck, knowing what was coming. He knew he’d be overwhelmed, even if only briefly, but he chased it.

When it finally hit, the world was all but blanked out; he was only briefly aware of his own voice crying out, “I-Is _aaaac…!_ ”

Maine pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Their fingers slipped from inside of him first, their freed arm wrapping around his back and holding him close as they slowly stroked him through his orgasm. Once they were sure he’d ridden it out they let their hand come to a stop, thumb brushing over the tip once more before instead settling on his hip.

Wash panted, burying his face against Maine’s neck as his senses slowly returned to him. He instinctively let out a soft purr as Maine laced their fingers into his hair, rubbing his scalp and stroking the blonde strands between their fingers. He nuzzled back against the hand, sighing quietly behind the purr. This was nice.

The pair sat like this for a while, with no words to be said and only the sound of Wash’s content purring filling the room. The shared embrace was familiar and safe for the both of them, and there was no reason to move.

Well, that is until Wash registered the sticky mess on his abdomen and chest.

“Oh for− goddammit Maine, now I’m gonna have to shower again!” He whined, burying his face yet more against their neck. Maine chuckled, raising a brow.

“Me?”

“You started this! You and your… your… wiggly eyebrow thing!”

Maine laughed, shaking their head and kissing the top of Wash’s. Careful not to let him slip off their lap they reached over into the same drawer that they’d gotten the lube from and grabbed some wet wipes. Wash squirmed a little as they wiped him down, pouting against their neck.

“There. Okay?”

“Mm… Okay,” Wash sighed, “I’ll shower later. Mm’tired now, anyway. You tired me out.”

“You were cute. And also needy,” Maine said, settling at the head of the bed and pulling the covers up over them. Wash swatted them playfully for that comment, though he was too tired to retort, “It’s true.”

“Mm, shut up,” Wash murmured, curling up on their chest, “Mixter-trying-to-tear-the-sheets.”

Maine pushed his head against their neck to muffle him, and he laughed. They shook their head, a smile on their face.

“Sleep.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“David.”

Wash smiled against their neck, but didn’t say anything. He simply curled up tighter, listening to the sound of Maine’s heartbeat and letting out a soft purr as slowly but surely he slipped off to sleep.

Maine watched him for a while, watching the calm expression on his face and listening to his content purrs, before they followed his lead.

Still cute.


End file.
